Mommy Missed You
by BlueMoon007
Summary: Cruella really didn't want to let Carlos go to Auradon, she didn't care about the stupid wand, her furs needed to be fluffed and the house cleaned. She was going to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story branches off of the other one I'm working on "trying to fit in" however since this one takes a much darker turn than that one is I decided to give it is own plot. There will be child abuse in later chapters. We'll see what happens, the stories kind of take me along for the ride as well. I hope you like it. Please leave feedback, it really helps.**

 **Thanks**

 **I do not own Descendants**

Carlos woke up to Dude whining at the door. The boy groaned and looked at his clock, 4:30.  
"Really, Dude? You have to go that bad?" he sighed and got up. If Dude had an accident in the dorm room Jay would kill them both. Carlos dressed quickly and took Dude outside. They walked around together a bit while Dude took care of his business by a bush. Carlos was just about to head back inside with the little dog when he froze. A whistle. The small dog quickly turned and ran to the source but Carlos stayed frozen on the spot where he stood. That dog-call whistle had never been a good thing for him to hear. He trembled and eventually fell to his knees in a full on panic attack, he didn't know where he was any more. And then everything went black.

/

"Jay! Wake up" Evie and Mal were shaking the older boy awake, he groaned and rolled over.

"What?" he asked irritated by the rude awakening.

"You over slept. And where is Carlos?" Mal asked.

"He's right…" Jay had pointed towards Carlos' bed but then realized it was empty. "Well he WAS there last night" Jay sat up and put a t-shirt on. "Turn around at least." He said to the girls.

"Well it's not like we haven't seen it before." Evie retorted with a smirk but she and Mal turned around anyway so that Jay could put some pants on.

Once Jay was dressed and ready they started looking for Carlos. Dude was found outside with his leash on and alone. It was very unusual.

"We need to go see Fairy Godmother." Evie finally said. Jay and Mal agreed.

"Are you sure he hasn't just run off again, it seems to be a trend with him." Fairy Godmother said, concerned but hesitant to make the situation more serious than it might be.

Jane was called in since she was able to find him last time and she went to look in the tower. A few minutes later she called her mom that Carlos wasn't in there.

"I need my mirror" Evie said " I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"Excellent idea" Fairy Godmother said, and they rushed to Mr. Deleys office since he still had it.

Evie asked to see Carlos but all that showed up was grey fog in the mirror. Her heart sank, This was really, really not good.  
"Oh Bippity Boppity" FG gasped stricken with worry. "We need to inform King Adam that we have a missing person."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers,**

 **Thanks for the follows and especially the reviews! Please keep them coming, I love finding out what others liked or didn't or ways to improve my writing.**

 **TheBrothersFurt, it sort of started out as one story but I had two separate ideas that didn't really work with each other so I just sort of split the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Carlos heard voices first, "How much longer do you think?" one said.  
"Maybe 10 more minutes." Came the response. They sounded familiar, but Carlos couldn't place them. His head throbbed and his body felt heavy, he couldn't open his eyes, his eyelids were too heavy still. He tried to move his arms but found that his wrists were tied tight behind him. He was aware now of something in his mouth, a gag apparently. A few moments later he was able to open his eyes and take in his surroundings, sort of, he could see a rug, black and white, and very dirty. It looked familiar. He looked upwards as much as he could and saw the edge of a red sofa. He knew that sofa, he closed his eyes again the light made his already pounding head hurt more. He tried to think but his head just ached too much. A small groan escaped him, quite on accident, but it brought the attention of the men.

"Ma'am he's awake" one said.

"Excellent." A woman's voice cackled; Carlos knew that voice. It was _hers_.

Carlos' open his eyes quickly, the images came flashing back, he was in Hell Hall. But HOW? He didn't have time to try and figure it out as the two men pulled him up to his feet. He stared at the rug and saw her shoes come into his frame of vision.

"Carlos! Mommy missed you!" Cruella said her voice greasy, as she pulled the cloth gag out of his mouth. "Well, didn't you miss me?" she asked, Carlos didn't answer.  
"Why am I here, Mother?" he said dryly.  
Cruella gripped his jaw and forced his face up so that he was forced to look at her. "Show some gratitude, boy. That school didn't want you anymore, and I didn't want you to go in the first place. So now you're back where you belong, with me." She slapped his face so hard that if Horace and Jasper hadn't been holding him up he would have fallen to the floor. "Untie his hands." She ordered and one of her henchmen quickly cut the bindings. "Now lets see if a little time for you to think won't change that ungrateful attitude of yours." The woman gestured with a slight nod to her henchmen and they started to drag Carlos.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! MOM! I'M SORRY! MOM! PLEASE!" Carlos screamed as he tried to wriggle free of the men's grip. Cruella simply looked at her son as if he was something unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe. Horace and Jasper tossed him into a closet and closed the door.

Carlos gently pushed on the door hoping the idiots had forgotten to lock it, but they had apparently learned from their past mistakes. The boy pulled out his phone and used the light on the screen to see if there were any bear traps nearby, fortunately there weren't so he leaned back against the back of the closet and sat down. His phone showed no reception, no wi-fi, on the isle it was nothing more than a camera and a clock. It was only 10:30. He scrolled through the pictures, there was one of him and Jay. One of Evie and Mal, and one with the four of them. Jane. And a bunch of Dude.  
Dude, where was he? Carlos hoped he was ok.  
Carlos turned off his phone to save the battery, he wasn't sure if he had anyway to charge it here, and sat in the darkness. How were the others going to find him now? Evie's mirror couldn't penetrate the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warnings for child abuse.**

Several hours later

Carlos' stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten at all that day. Before, this would have been normal, but after the last several weeks in Auradon getting used to eating 3 times a day the feeling of hunger was more painful than he remembered it being. He quickly checked his phone for the time before turning it back off and storing it in his pocket. It was almost 6pm. He really had to use the bathroom so was hoping his mother would let him out soon, but part of him knew that he didn't want to get out because it would mean facing her. Not long after he heard the sound of heels on tile coming closer and the door quickly flung open. The light coming in was so bright he had to cover his eyes with his hands, he couldn't see much, but he didn't need to in order to know his mother was right there. He saw a hand reach in and the next thing he knew he was yanked out of the closet.

Cruella stalked over to her son, towering over him; the boy trembled and kept his gaze down in submission. "I hope you've used that time to think about your attitude." The woman said, her voice icy.

"Yes, Momma" Carlos responded without looking up.

Cruella studied her son for a moment trying to determine the sincerity of his reply. "Clean up this mess." She ordered.

"Yes, Momma" Carlos whispered as his mother left the room. He went to the bathroom, when he was washing up he looked at his face in the mirror, there was a large bruise where his mother had struck him earlier. It was too late for ice though; his stomach rumbled again reminding him of its discontent at being withheld food all day, the boy made his way to the kitchen and gagged at the smell, it didn't look like it had been cleaned at all since he left. He rummaged around the cupboards looking for anything that was still edible. Success, a can of peaches sat in a far corner of a back cupboard. Carlos pried the can open and downed the whole thing at once. He then started the arduous task of cleaning up. Carlos cleaned out pots and pans, swept out the cabinets and found the source of the awful smells, he was just finishing some dishes when Cruella came in.  
"Get out." She hissed at him.  
Carlos looked at her confused, "But I thought…" he couldn't finish the sentence because she struck him.  
"OUT!" she yelled and the boy ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Carlos heard someone else enter the kitchen and his mother talking to him. It sounded like Jafar. He listened near the door it sounded as if he was discussing how to get Jay back. Apparently his mother wasn't the only one that "missed" having someone around, in Jafar's case, to stock his shelves. The conversation was quick and Jafar left suddenly.

"CARLOS" Cruella yelled, the boy flinched "I know you're behind that door, get in here." Carlos wanted to do anything but walk back in that room but his legs carried him in anyway. "You know better than to listen to my private conversations. Go get the hanger." His mother ordered.

"No, please, I'm sorry, please, mom." Carlos begged.

"You expect _me_ to go get it?" Cruella retorted with the threat it was. Carlos shook his head and ran to retrieve the hanger. It was a wire hanger that had been straightened from the hook to center so that it doubled over into a long slender loop like switch and a little handle fashioned on to the straightened hook; it was a most effective implement generally reserved only for when Cruella planned out a punishment rather than just beating Carlos on the spur of the moment. The boy dreaded it more than anything. Carlos came back and Cruella yanked the item out of his hand, she towered over him making him feel even smaller. She raised her eye brows expectantly. Carlos knew what she wanted; he took off his jacket and t-shirt and then his shorts leaving only his boxers on.

"Please don't, Momma. I'm sorry." He whimpered, although begging had never worked before, nor would it this time. She pushed the boy up against the wall and whipped him until he collapsed, then left to go to Medusas for a drink.

Carlos awoke several hours later; he winced as he pulled himself up. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but judging by the morning sun, it was all night. He started heating up some water on the stove. The boiler in Hell Hall had gone out years ago, and working boilers weren't exactly easy to come by on the isle, he had tried to fix it, but hadn't been able to find the right parts so he'd learned that 3 pots of boiling water per bathtub full was just the right temperature for a warm bath. When the tub was ready he eased himself in. The hanger had left several open wounds on his back and legs and everything hurt. His stomach growled angrily. He'd have to find a way out of the house to find food today. He also needed a plan. He had to figure out how to contact the main land. But how?

 **I'm always wondering what my readers think so please leave me a review.**

 **thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a whole 24 hours since Carlos went missing. Fairy Godmother and other magic users in Auradon tried their best to determine where Carlos went but to no avail.

Many parents had come to pick up their precious offspring fearing that more children might go missing. Mal, Jay, and Evie along with their new friends, Ben, Lonnie, Doug, and Jane hung out in the boy's dorm room brain storming any idea they could. The dorm chaperones didn't even try kicking the girls out knowing that they would refuse to leave. But they were running out of ideas. With each passing day they were losing hope. Royal guards had checked the nearby forest as well as every home in Auradon City. The manifest of the last barge to the isle was reviewed and workers had been questioned. Other regions were conducting their own search as well. Missing children was unheard of these days so it drew national attention.

News of Carlos' disappearance had reached the isle too, but unlike in Auradon, most people didn't care or knew that he was with Cruella. No one was dumb enough to rat them out unless there was a significant reward (such as amnesty and a chance to move back to Auradon).

/

two weeks later

Carlos was a shadow of his former self. His eyes were dark and sunken. His mother would wake him up in the middle of the night in a rage and force him to clean for hours. He had only managed to get out of the house a few times to get food, not that the pickings at the market were much to go on, it was at least a few mouthfuls. His face showed various stages of bruising from the ones that were that yellow faded color that meant it was almost gone, some that were blue and purple still, and the new bright red one from last night. The marks on his back from the thrashing were scars now, with new marks on top of them, and newer marks on top of those.

But mostly Carlos missed his friends, at least before he had had them. They were his escape. With his friends by his side he was free to roam the isle, to do so alone was much more dangerous. Evie was the one that would hide him when Cruella was particularly bad or help bandage him up. Jay would help keep the thugs at bay when running around the isle. And Mal, with her mother being who she was, only had to look at people before they ran off. He was so lonely it hurt more than the beatings.

Carlos woke up early, it was barge day, he had figured out a plan, and now he had to get down to the docks and hope it worked. It HAD to work he knew he only had one chance. He snuck out the back door and climbed over the fence surrounding the property, he was about a quarter mile down the dirt road when he heard his mother whistle for him. He tensed for a moment, but then, just this once, ignored her call. He knew he would pay for it later, but he had to get to the docks. She whistled again, louder this time, and Carlos broke into a run.

"Wait! Please wait!" Carlos cried out as he ran down the street towards the docks. The barge had unloaded and was about to return to Auradon. One of the goblins turned and looked at the boy running towards him. "Can you take this to Auradon and make sure this person gets it" Carlos pointed to the label on the small package in his hands.

The goblin looked amused at the request. "And why should I?"  
Carlos knew that him being missing and that the entire kingdom was looking for him would be of little concern to the goblin. Carlos drew out a few Auradon coins and offered it to the goblin.

"Please." The boy said again as a whistle was heard in the distance and he tensed slightly. The goblin looked him over suspiciously no one on the isle said please, ever, but he took the coins and package. Carlos relaxed momentarily when he saw the goblin board the barge and they pushed off from the dock. And then his stomach growled in protest. He wandered around the market and managed to swipe a boiled egg, something that resembled a muffin, and loaf of bread. He ate the egg and most of the bread as he walked back to Hell Hall. For the first time in two weeks his stomach felt full. He hoped he'd be able to save what remained of the bread for later.

Carlos carefully opened the back door and cautiously entered the house hoping his mother wouldn't hear his return.  
"Don't even bother sneaking in" she said from the other room "get in here." Carlos sighed, he was done for, he obediently walked into the room she was in. "I called for you. Where were you?"  
"Getting some food." He held out a shaky hand with the muffin towards her, Cruella slapped his hand way.  
Cruella grabbed his hair and yanked his head so he had to look up at her. "Don't lie to me, boy. Jafar said he saw you by the docks. What were you doing there?"  
"Just walking by, Momma."  
"He said he saw you talking to one of those goblins."  
"I didn't, Momma." Carlos said, hoping she would believe him; it was always harder to lie when looking right at her.  
"Are you calling me a liar, boy?" Jafar had been standing in a corner behind him so Carlos hadn't seen him when he entered the room.

Fear flicked across Carlos' face before he was able to hide it, he swallowed. There was nothing Carlos could say, to continue with his story would accuse the former sultan of lying or he would be admitting to lying in the first place which was just as dangerous. He was caught and they all knew it. His mother blew a puff of smoke in his face and grabbed his arm then proceeded to put out her cigarette. Carlos cried out in pain and tried to pull his arm away but her grasp was too strong for him. The crazy woman dragged him into the hall where she threw him in the closet and locked it.

"I must find a leash for that puppy so he doesn't run off again." She muttered to herself as she locked the door. Carlos' stomach clenched tightly, he wouldn't put it past her to do that, again.

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

1 week later

Lonnie burst into the boy's dorm room where everyone else was "Jane! You got a package!"

Jane looked up in surprise; she'd never gotten a single piece of mail before, not even junk mail. Lonnie handed her the small package.  
"That's Carlos' handwriting!" Said Evie. Jane's hands shook as she carefully opened the paper, it was his phone. She tried to turn it on but the battery was dead.

"Do you think its really from Carlos? Why would he send me his phone?" she asked.  
"It's gotta be from him, who else would send his phone to you. Let's charge it up and see if there is any sort of message he's trying to send us." Mal took the phone and hooked up the charger.

The next half hour as the phone slowly started to come back to life was the longest the group had ever had to wait. Finally the little light flickered on and Jane picked up the phone and put in Carlos' password.

"You know his passcode!?" Jay asked surprised, Jane just nodded while she scanned the phone trying to find a clue.

Doug looked over her shoulder. "there!" He pointed to a notebook icon with a new note on it. Jane opened it up

 _Alive for now. HH  
J in danger._ _X_

Jane looked up. "I think he's back on the isle." The others nodded as they read over the note, it was pretty clear to them.

Ben looked over the message "Well that's it then, I'll send some guards over to Hell Hall to get him."  
Jay, Evie, and Mal looked at him horrified.

"IF the guards survived that far, chances are she would have moved him somewhere else. And then he'll be in more danger once they've moved on. Cruella will assume that Carlos contacted us somehow." Mal explained.

Ben thought it over and nodded, "Right, so .. what do we do?" he looked from person to person for any sort of input.

Evie was the first one to speak up, "We need to go, no one knows the isle like we do."

Ben shook his head, "No, absolutely not, I can't allow you all to go back there."

"Ben, we have to!" Mal tried to reason with the future monarch. He just kept shaking his head.

"We'll find another way." His phone buzzed and he glanced at it "I have to take this." And left the room to take the call.

Mal narrowed her eyes as she watched him go, "Right, well now that he's out of the way, how are we going to get to the isle?"  
"There's only two ways, the bridge or one of the barges." Evie responded. "The next barge goes over in… 2 days"  
Mal nodded at this, it was common knowledge for those on the isle. "Are there any updated maps of the isle?"

Doug shook his head, "Nothing since the isle was first created, so its 20 years old. Have the structures changed at all in that time?"

"Not really, that would require planning and cooperation, villains aren't exactly known for that." Jay interjected, "Can you get us a copy of the map?"

Doug nodded and left. When Doug returned he had a pretty basic map, using this Mal was able to redraw it adding in key landmarks. "Cruella will keep him as close to Hell Hall as she can, but if she suspects anyone looking for him she'll make sure to move him somewhere more remote. I hope Ben hasn't made the mistake of sending guards over there. By now I'm sure the news that he's missing has made it over but no one's going to care about that." Mal said to the others. Evie and Jay nodded, they knew she was right.

"How did he get there?" Doug asked. "The limo wasn't missing, and the barges get checked."

Mal nodded again, her brow creased with worry. "That's what I'm really worried about. He would never have gone back willingly. We have to figure that out too, because when we get him back, it'll just happen again if we don't know the source."

Ben came back in, his face was void of color, "Dad deployed the guard already. I tried to stop him but it's too late. They're probably on the isle by now."

"SHIT" Mal was furious, "has he no brain?! That could cost Carlos his life!"

Ben swallowed and nodded, he already knew that.

"We don't have much time to plan now; we have to get on that isle, tonight if possible." Mal said, her voice strained with worry and apprehension.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos sat in his "room" fluffing a fur coat. He'd been working on this chore for hours already and was exhausted but knew that there wouldn't be a chance to rest until it was done. Cruella just had so many coats. He hung up the coat he just finished and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the tap and waiting for the brown liquid to run a little less brown. He cupped his hands under the cold water and brought it to his lips and drank, ignoring the metallic taste. Carlos drank until his stomach was full. He turned to go back to the closet and grab the next coat when his mother appeared in the doorway. She leaned on it casually with her arms crossed. Carlos froze, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something or continue working or if she had already told him to do something else and he hadn't heard her. Cruella raised her eyebrows expectantly, her mouth in a sort of snarl.

"I'm almost done, mom" Carlos offered up as explanation, even though he was far from having completed the chore, telling her there was several more hours of work ahead wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'm almost done, mom" Cruella mimicked him in a mocking voice, "The guards are looking for you." Her voice now serious.

Carlos had to hide his surprise, so Jane had gotten his message but he was not happy to learn that the royal guards were sent, if his mother knew about them that means they wouldn't find him, Ben should have known that. And Mal certainly should have known that.

The tall woman stepped into the room forcing Carlos to get his head back in the moment, she grabbed his jaw, her nails digging into his cheeks hard enough to draw blood, "Listen you little brat, I don't know how you did it but you're going to wish…."

"Ma'am they're down the street." Jaspers voice interrupted from the main floor.

Cruella grabbed Carlos by the nape roughly and lead him quickly out of the room, down the stair case and out the back door. He stumbled along trying to keep up with the tall womans steps. They went to the back of the castle next door and Cruella pounded on the door, Carlos debated trying to make a break for it but as if reading his mind Cruella tightened her grip on his neck and hissed "Don't even think about it."

Evil Queen opened the door and as if expecting them stepped aside and ushered them in, she closed and locked the door behind her and then started down a long dark hallway, her cape bellowed in her wake, Cruella and Carlos followed with Horace and Jasper at the end. Grimhilde led them through twists and turns up and down staircases and finally to one of the tower rooms that Carlos hadn't ever seen. Cruella gave her son a shove forwards and snapped her fingers for her two henchmen. Before Carlos knew what was happening they had shackled his ankle to a chain that was attached to the center of the round room. He struggled against it but there was no escaping, these were designed to hold a prisoner as long as desired. "Make a sound and it's the last thing you'll do." Cruella whispered before backhanding him and walking out followed by Horace and Jasper. Evil Queen looked down at the boy who sat imprisoned by his own mother in her castle; he didn't bother to look up at her.

"Make a sound, or call for help, and I'll carve out your heart myself." She promised before walking out of the room and locking the door.

Carlos put his head back against the wall, there was only one small window with no glass across from him, enough to let a bit of light into the room, he could hear noises down on the street but he knew calling out would be futile and fatal.

/

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked for what must have been the 100th time. He looked Mal in the eyes hoping she would back out, hoping they all would. Her green eyes looked back at him with a firm resolution that told him her mind would not be swayed. "Right then, the guard will take you…"

"We know." Evie interrupted. The plan had been discussed so often they didn't want to think of it any more.

Ben nodded "24 hours."

Jay, Evie, and Mal nodded and then sat in silence as the car sped down the road towards the docks. Evie looked worried, Jay had that sick look of wanting to vomit, and Mal had that pissed off mask on her face, the one Ben had learned to recognize as fear. They were terrified of going back.

The car pulled up to the docks. The barge was still being loaded up when the door opened and Mal stepped out she turned and put her hands behind her as a guard gently put handcuffs on her making sure they weren't too tight. Then Evie stepped out and the same was done to her. Last came Jay and the process repeated. The guards led the three teens down to the docks.

"Ho, you there." The highest ranking guard called out to the goblin in charge of loading up the barge. The goblin looked up, annoyed at being bothered, "these three have been sentence to the isle, you'll have to take them over."

The goblin looked over the three kids, they all had disguised their appearances and hung their heads down pathetically.

"Three?" The goblin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "They're a young lot aren't they? I thought you Auradoians were all about trying to rehabilitate these days. Put 'em in the brig, we'll let them off after the cargo has been unloaded, give them a fighting chance over there." The goblin said, his voice was deep and rumbled a little as he spoke.

The guards yanked on the kids arms and lead them on the boat, it wasn't harsh but wasn't as gentle as they had been before, after all being too delicate would arouse suspicion. They lead them down to the hold of the ship and in the back was a small cell. Mal, Jay, and Evie entered without a word and turned as the door clanged shut behind them. "Good luck" the guard murmured and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos walked around the room, his hands going over the smooth rock walls, he wasn't sure what he was hoping to find, as of yet every inch of space he had covered was solid. He walked over to the window to look out, he could just make out the back roof of the kitchen of Hell Hall. The slit of the window was no more than 6 inches wide, just barely enough to let some sun light in. He knew the royal guards had left the isle already, he heard them heading back to the bridge. They didn't look very hard thought Carlos. There was no way the guards could cover the whole isle in less than a day. They didn't even bother checking all the rooms of the houses. They probably hadn't even looked in all the rooms in Hell Hall. The boy put his arm out the window and felt the warm rock on his arm, if only the little space were a tiny bit bigger he could squeeze through. He tried to sit on the edge of the window but the shackle on his ankle reminded him that his leash wasn't very long. He pulled his arm back in and felt a sharp pain. He looked down at his forearm and saw a long scratch on it, not too deep, but enough to feel. Carlos glanced out the window and looked closer, there was a small nail in the side of the rock, he tried to pull it out but it was stuck tight.

Carlos pulled off his sneaker and tied the laces to the small nail hanging outside his window. Then lay down on the floor where the tiny ray of sun in the room was warming the stones, hoping it would give him a little warmth.

/

The boat ride over was long and uncomfortable, handcuffs make it hard to steady yourself when the barge rocked and the smell of the hold was nauseating, filled with all the Auradon leftovers in one cramped space. It took the goblins two hours to unload all the cargo, and then waited another 20 minutes for any stragglers from the isle to leave the area before opening up the brig and bringing Mal, Evie, and Jay to the main deck. They took off the handcuffs and pushed them towards the gangplank.

Mal rubbed her wrists and looked about the grey, dingy isle; she had not expected to be back here again. She looked at Evie and Jay, they both seemed nervous and worried. They quickly headed towards Hell Hall. A few people looked at them suspiciously but most ignored them, when the three neared Hell Hall they found a place to hide before approaching, just to make sure Cruella wasn't home. Her car was gone, so that was a good sign. Carefully they jumped the fence and headed over to the back of the house.

Mal peeked in the window. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days."

"How can you tell?" Jay asked.

"The kitchen is a mess. Cruella would never let him get away with that if he was there. Even if she locked him in the closet it was never more than several hours, she always let him out and made him clean." The purple haired girl explained as she crouched back down to not be seen.

Jay hit her arm with his hand to get her attention, he pointed up at Evil Queens castle, there hanging out of a window in one of the tallest towers was Carlos' sneaker.

Evie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "no" she said faintly. She'd been locked in that tower room more times than she cared to remember. Evie led the way into the castle and through the maze of halls, rooms, staircases, and passage ways that led up to the tower that they assumed Carlos was in. As they approached there was a soft whimpering sound that told them they were in the right direction. At the top of a tall staircase was a big wooden door, Mal looked through the keyhole, she could just barely make out Carlos' form on the other side of the room. She tried the door but wasn't surprised to find it locked. She gave Jay a nod and he had the door open in a moment. They pushed the door open and entered the room.

"Carlos!" Mal said and froze the boy was standing up with Cruella behind him pulling his hair with one hand and a knife to his throat with the other. It was pressed against his neck so hard that the sharp blade had drawn a drop of blood, tears streamed down his face as he tried to stand as still as possible.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Cruella ordered, the kids walked in.

The door behind them slammed shut and Mal, Evie, and Jay spun around.

"It's so nice of you children to join us." Maleficent said and laughed wickedly.

Mal, Evie, and Jay took a step back as they found themselves face to face with their parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheBrothersFurt - they certainly don't listen do they, but what can you expect of villain kids. Not like those guards were much help.**

 **FlatFox - thank you so much for your continued support.**

 **This chapter is not so nice... Trigger warnings for child abuse and violence.  
Otherwise, enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks!**

"Mother!" Mal gasped.

"Yes, child, it's me, really don't act so surprised." Maleficent cackled.

"What do you want, mother?" Mal glared at the woman who was only taller because of the horns on her head but still intimidating.  
"We'll talk about that at home." Maleficent responded.

"No." Mal crossed her arms, "I'm not going home with you, my friends and I are going back to Aur…."

Mal didn't get the rest of 'Auradon' out because Maleficent struck her so hard with her scepter that she was knocked out.

Jay was quick to jump in between "Don't you dare!" he hissed at the evil fairy.

"Jafar, control your brat." Maleficent demanded with air of someone bored with the situation already.

Jafar laughed his evil laugh and had a huge sadistic smile on his face, he cracked open his whip, as he stalked forward towards Jay. Jay backed up, but there was nowhere to run or hide. He had conquered every horror the isle had thrown at him, except his father. Before anyone knew what was happening, or even how Jafar managed to, he had ripped off Jay's vest. Jays back was littered with scars from over the years. Thanks to Evie's steady hand stitching him up; the scars were much smaller than they would have been had they healed on their own. Jafar took no time in ripping up his sons back, Jay's screams filled the room and then Evie's followed as she tried to crawl to get to him.

"I suppose you think you're just going to stitch him up again are you?" Grimhilde looked at her daughter with a wicked gleam in her eye. She had never seriously hurt the girl before but something about that look told Evie her time was up. Maleficent stepped on her right wrist holding her down on the floor

"What are you doing?" Evie asked confused and struggled to get free as Grimhilde raised her foot and stomped down on her daughters sewing hand several times. Evie let out a primal scream as her hand was crushed by her mother's heel. There would be no fixing up Jay, and she'd be lucky if she could ever sew again.

"Come" Maleficent said to the other villains, "they're not going anywhere for a while."

Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella walked out of the room and locked the door. Carlos was the only one not seriously injured, he put his hand up to his neck to assess the damage, it was only a small cut, he'd be fine. He went over to Evie first who was laying on the ground holding her damaged hand, he took a quick look at it, the damage wasn't as bad as he initially thought, a couple broken fingers, but Evie would be ok, and if she could get back to Auradon soon they could set the bones and she would heal just fine. IF she could get back.

Next he went over to Mal who was still out cold. Carlos checked to make sure she was breathing and lifted up her legs hoping it would help her come to. "Evie, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked and Evie made her way over to Mal and started to talk to her trying to coax the girl to wake up.

Finally Carlos made his way over to Jay; he was conscious but not able to get up. The smaller boy took off his t-shirt and ripped off a section and put pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding hoping that they wouldn't get infected. Jay groaned.

"Sorry Jay, I don't have anything else." Carlos said. It took a while before the bleeding stopped. Carlos used Jays vest to make the older boy a little pillow as he lay on the stone floor.

"How's Mal?" he asked Evie. Mal was just starting to come to while Evie was making her as comfortable as possible; she'd been out for a while.

Evie looked up with concern "It's bad. We have to get out of here. The car will be here tomorrow for us."

Carlos groaned they still had to survive almost a whole day. He went and retrieved his shoe from the window. "You don't have any way of getting this off do you?" he gestured at his ankle where the iron cuff was rubbing his skin raw.

"I got it" Jay said from where he lay, he always had a few lock picks in his pockets and was able to unlock the cuff quickly.  
"What happened?" Mumbled Mal for where she lay "my head hurts"

"Our parents happened, can you walk? We need to get out of here." Evie said as she helped Mal sit up.

On the other side of the room Carlos was helping Jay up and put his vest back on, Mal gasped when she saw his back. Jay went over to the door and a moment later got it unlocked. The four VKs crept out of the room and headed down the stairs, with all the various injuries they'd have to get to a lower floor before being able to climb out a window. Mal felt nervous, their escape was too easy and she was right to be nervous.

"Going somewhere?" Cruella calls out from one of the nearby rooms, the kids turn to run another direction only to find Jafar standing right there. Tall and menacing, bearing down on the four teenagers that suddenly felt like children rather than the near adults that they were.

Jafar threw his son up against the wall and pressed his forearm onto his throat, "Don't cross me, boy. Let's go." And he pulled Jay along out of the castle and back, presumably to his shop.

"Carlos! Come!" Cruella ordered as if her son were a dog. Carlos remand steadfast, unsure of what he should do, there was no place to run, nowhere to hide, but to go back to that mad woman, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't have to though; she stalked towards him and boxed his ear before grabbing his shirt and leading him back to Hell Hall and tossing him in the closet for safe keeping.

"Ohh Maaaal." Maleficent voice sang out, "You and Evie come in here, we need a little chat."

The girls looked at each other with dread and just a hint of curiosity.


	9. Chapter 9

Jafar pulled Jay through the little village of run down shanties and the occasional house or building. Jay struggled initially to which Jafar landed a blow and threatened to whip him again where he stood. Since Jay was really not in any shape to fight or run and his wounds had barely stopped bleeding he had no choice but to comply. They reached the shop, Jay looked around noticing most of the shelves were empty, there was a rancid smell of old beer and piss. It was pretty clear that Jafar hadn't kept up with the shop since Jay left. "Its too bad you outgrew that broom closet" Jafar complained as he opened the door to the bathroom and pushed Jay in and then bolted the door closed.

Jay stumbled into the small wash room. It was disgusting and Jay tried to remember if it had always been that bad or if Jafar had just not bothered to do anything anymore. The cinderblock house-shop that they lived in had solid walls and the little bathroom only had a small window that was too small for a cat to climb through, let alone a 17 year old boy. Jay slammed his hands on the wall in frustration. Unless the others could get him out, he would be at Jafar's mercy. Jay carefully pulled off his vest and looked in the cabinet for something to put on his wounds, there was a little bit of a special salve that Evie had made for him, he cautiously dabbed it on the areas he could reach. It brought some relief to the wounds however the anxiety he felt about being back on the Isle and back under Jafar's roof made him feel sick. He sat on the edge of the tub and put his head in his hands and tried to think a way out of this mess.

/

Mal and Evie cautiously walked into the sitting room that their mothers currently occupied. Evie cradled her hand.

"Girls sit." Evil Queen gestured towards the run down sofa. Mal and Evie sat. "Now why did you come back? I believe you both had tasks to do in Auradon."

"We came back for Carlos." Mal answered.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and snorted, "That runt? He's of no concern to you. You don't need him."

"Mom, he's our frien…" Mal caught herself before she finished that word and Maleficent glared at the girl.

"Friends make you weak, Mal." The evil fairy walked around to the back of the sofa and leaned in, "I expect more of you Mal." She whispered to her daughter. Mal rolled her eyes. "You will go back and finish the task I gave you." At this Maleficent made eye contact with Mal and her eyes glowed a bright green, "If I see you back here before you have completed it, I will kill you myself."

Evie had been on the other end of the sofa trying not to appear to be cowering, she had no idea what Mal and her mother were discussing. She knew her mother had tasked her with finding a prince and a big castle, so far the only boys she even thought were decent were not princes. Ben was an idiot and Chad was a jerk.

"Evie" Grimhilde's voice sung out as if she hadn't just crushed her daughters hand a few hours before, "you're going back too, you can be of help to Mal in her task, and make sure you land yourself a prince." The Evil Queen glared at the girl.

"Yes, mother." Evie said meekly, but her mind was trying to figure out how they could get to Jay and Carlos before the limo would be there in the morning to get them. Evie didn't have a lot of time to ponder though before her mother had stood up and placed a rag over the girls mouth and nose with something on it, Evie tried to fight it off, but whatever was soaking the cloth was quite strong and within a moment she was asleep with Mal slumped up against her.

/

Carlos sat in the closet in Hell Hall. He had to find a way out, he waited until he thought his mother was asleep and then lay on the floor and kicked the closet door as hard as he could hoping that he'd be able to break it down. He didn't really make much progress, the doors appeared to be solid, he was about to give up but decided one more kick, as he swung his legs the doors burst open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cruella screamed at him, she reached in to grab him but Carlos spun out of her reach and bolted for the door and ran out of the house. He didn't know where everyone else was but he did know the limo would be by the bridge and that's where he headed. He saw the vehicle in the distance with Maleficent and Evil Queen waving at the car. The boy ran as fast as he could but he was still a good distance away and the limo was picking up speed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jasper and Horace chasing him.

/

Mal and Evie woke up in the limo as it sped over the golden bridge. It took a few moments for the girls to realize where they were and what had happened, they pounded on the drivers glass telling him to turn around, but he said he wasn't allowed to on order of the King. They tried the door handles which had the child locks enabled. They kicked at the glass, but it was bullet and shatter proof, and finally the looked out the rear window at what they thought was Carlos running towards them, stopping only when he got to the barrier. He collapsed in exhaustion and despair as Jaspar and Horace caught up to the boy and began dragging him back to his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**FlatFox - there there, don't cry.**

Ben paced his office, he chewed on his lip in worry, he had just gotten a call from his father, only Evie and Mal had made it back to the meeting point, and both appeared to be injured. He had no idea what to do now. There was a knock at the door, and before he could respond, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane burst into the room.

"We have to go to the isle." Lonnie said before he could open his mouth.

"No! Absolutely not, it's far too dangerous. Mal and Evie are hurt and now we don't know where Jay is either." Ben replied,.

Doug shook his head, "That's why we need to go, they wouldn't expect kids from Auradon to go."

"You don't know the isle."

"Yes, we do." Jane spoke up, "Mal drew a really detailed map with all the landmarks and everything, we know it by heart. We have to go, we have to save them."

Ben knew Jane and Carlos were close friends, but he wasn't expecting to hear this much conviction coming from the normally meek girl. The prince looked between his three friends, seeing the resolve on their face he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Alright." he said. Lonnie, Jane, and Doug began to silently celebrate this little victory. "Wait, I want a detailed report of how you plan on doing this. You aren't going anywhere till I review it and approve of the plan." The three nodded in agreement. "I need to go to Auradon Central Hospital, Mal and Evie will be arriving there soon."

/

The limo parked at the outside of the emergency center of the hospital and the driver opened the door. Mal and Evie quickly emerged from the vehicle and upon seeing Ben waiting there rushed over to him.

"Ben we have to go back. We can't leave them there." Evie started.

Ben just shook his head, "Right now you both need to be looked at, you're both hurt, and you're not going anywhere until we know how serious it is."

A couple of waiting physicians lead the girls inside; Evie to X-rays and Mal for an CT scan.

/

Jay walked through the market, his hands deep in his pockets, he had no desire to take any of the items he saw laying around. Jafar had let him out of the bathroom a couple hours ago with the order to get back to work. Jay knew the limo was gone and there was no way off the isle right now. He assumed Jafar knew as much too or he wouldn't have let him out. Jay grabbed a few half rotten apples and something that appeared to be fruit cake that had fallen in the mud and made his way to Hell Hall hoping to find Carlos there.

The older boy looked through the kitchen windows of Hell Hall, that was usually where he could find Carlos if he wasn't in his room, there was no sign of the boy so he proceeded to climb up the side of the house, something that all the VKs were proficient at, and into Carlos' room.

The younger boy was laying on his mattress his shirt had been removed and he was holding the quilt Evie gave him years ago. Jay cringed, it looked like Cruella had given him quite the beating. Jay dropped to his knees next to his friend, "Carlos?" he whispered hoarsely, "you ok?"

Carlos glanced up at Jay, "J-ay" he gasped out struggling to breath, "never … better." he gave a cheeky smile.

Jay snorted, "Can you walk?" he asked as he felt along the boys sides for broken bones.

Carlos shook his head, "I don't think so."

Jay nodded, he wasn't surprised, a couple ribs were probably cracked at least. He pulled the boys shorts down to assess the damage to his legs and winced at the marks. "What happened?" he asked as he found a little container of bruise creme that Evie had made for the boy.

"I tried to … get to the car, ... but I was ..too late,.. it left. I could see Mal … and Evie… banging on the ... window. Then Horace... and Jasper got to me... and dragged me back. ...then mom … "Carlos looked away, he didn't need to explain the rest "How's your back?" Carlos struggled out, having to stop frequently to catch his breath.

"Sore, but it stopped bleeding. Those scars are gonna be nasty though." Jay said regretfully as he rubbed the creme into all the bruised areas he could see on Carlos, "Are you going to be ok for a bit? I need to get some stuff for the shop before my dad decides to add to them. Here's some food." Jay gave Carlos a couple of apples a bit of the fruit cake and promised to be back.

Jay climbed back out the window and Carlos curled back up with his quilt and munched on some of the food.

 **Please leave a review or PM and let me know what you thought.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos lay on his old mattress thinking, there really wasn't much else that he could do. He lay there the rest of the day, and all night, Jay hadn't yet returned. By the following morning Carlos had an idea but he had to get up to implement it. After eating the second apple that Jay had brought him he steeled himself against the pain he knew would be there and pushed himself up, he almost passed out again. Slowly the boy stood up on shaky legs, he took a cautious step forward. He didn't fall. Then a second step. And a third. Until he got to the window, Carlos looked out the way Jay had climbed in the day before, there was no way he could make that climb yet. After filling his belly with water from the bathroom he opened the door to the hall to go downstairs. It was early still and he hoped his mother would still be asleep and he could slip out.

"Oh Carlos, there you are, be a dear and come down." Cruella called up to him from the large hall below. Carlos cringed she was awake, she wasn't manically screaming, which in itself was worrisome. But this sort of politeness could only mean she was putting on a show for someone.

"Coming." Carlos dutifully called out to her. And slowly climbed down the stairs grimacing at each step.

"He needs to go Cruella." a male voice said. Carlos recognized it as Dr. Faciler the principal at Dragon Hall.

"But I'll miss him so much when he's gone all day." Cruella responded with a sickening sweet voice.

Carlos guessed it had something to do with his not going to school and Dr. Faciler must have found out that Carlos was back on the isle. Although Dr Faciler was a horrible principal and truancy was basically expected, he still insisted on all the isle children attending school, probably had something to do with the fact that he was paid per student, so any kid not registered and going at least some of the time was money not in his pocket.

"Cruella we've been over this." he replied, as Carlos entered the room slowly. Dr. Faciler looked over the boy. Carlos had a black eye, his jaw was a nasty greenish color, his arms and calves had marks from the hanger Cruella had whipped him with as well as fresh cigarette burns and of course a noticeable limp. Dr. Faciler was used to seeing abuse of the isle children, he often helped add to it, but this was severe even for him. The main raised his eyebrow. "Carlos." he nodded in a type of greeting before turning back to Cruella "What did you do to the boy?"

Carlos flinched hoping he wouldn't be hit because of the man's question. Cruella just laughed "My dear, Dr, its called discipline, surely you've heard of it; it's supposed to be good for children. And I can guarantee he won't try it again, will you Carlos?" Cruella patted Carlos's cheek, it wasn't a slap but it was still hard, and clearly a warning.

"No, Momma." Carlos replied keeping his voice meek.

Cruella smiled, which was not something pleasant to see, at Carlos, "Now be a good boy and go to the market and pick up a few things for mommy." The woman handed Carlos a list and, to his surprise, some money. Carlos was in complete shock, his mother had never given him anything before.

"Yes, Momma." He responded and headed out of the house. He couldn't believe his good fortune, if he could find Jay they could easily steal the items on the list and use the money for what he needed to try to get off of this damn isle.

As expected Carlos was able to find Jay in the market, it didn't take long. "Jay!" Carlos hissed getting the older boys attention.

"Carlos!" Jay smiled as he and Carlos hid behind some crates in an ally. "Sorry I couldn't get back last night. Dr. Faciler paid a visit to Dad and he wouldn't let me leave the shop."

Carlos nodded "He's at my house now. Listen I have an idea but I need your help."

/

Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane were meeting with Mal and Evie in their shared hospital room. They were trying to figure out a plan to get back to the isle to rescue the boys.

"It's another two weeks till the next barge." Evie said, her hand was in a full cast after extensive surgery to her hand. She would still need further surgery to fix all the damage and hand a long road ahead to have full use of her hand again but the doctors were confident that she would make a full recovery in time.

"Of course using the bridge will arouse suspicion. I wish there was a way to contact them." Lonnie commented.

Everyone was quiet for a while, each in their own thoughts, Doug finally spoke up "Carlos punched a hole in the barrier right?"

Mal and Evie both nodded. Ben's jaw dropped, he had heard about it but had no idea that Carlos had been involved.

"If he's able to do it from his side maybe we could do it from here, just one small enough to transmit a message." Doug continued.

Evie's eyes lit up "I helped him last time, I don't remember everything but I have the general idea."

Jane looked worried "what good is transmitting a message if he's not expecting one?"

Doug smiled, "I bet they're trying to figure that out right now."

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites. Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**FlatFox - thank you for faithfully reading my stories.**

Apparently Dr. Faciler's attempts at getting Carlos and Jay back in school on the isle were successful because the day after he met with Jafar and Cruella the boys were informed they were going back to school. So now Carlos sat in his old desk next to Jay ignoring Yen Sid's lecture as he fiddled with his project. Going to school really ate into the time Carlos had to work on the project to communicate with the main land especially since his mothers chore list was just as long as it always was.

 _Thud._ Carlos felt a sharp pain in his leg as Jay kicked him and he jumped a bit in reflex. Carlos looked over at Jay angrily. Jay nodded his head and looked beyond Carlos, signaling that the boy needed to look where Jay was looking. Carlos turned his head only to find professor Yen Sid glaring down at him. Carlos gulped.

"First day back, clearly you forgot my rules, I think it's time for a little reminder." The man said signalling him to stand. Carlos stood and held out his left hand. _Crack._ A ruler smacked his palm once, the boy hissed at the pain then held out his right hand for the same treatment before sitting down again and rubbing his hands. He had forgotten how strict Yen Sid was about paying attention. "Now then, Carlos, what is a mole?"

Carlos had been so used to taking biology in Auradon that he instinctively answered that a mole is a small burrowing animal. The class broke out in laughter.

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes, believing Carlos to have given him a sarcastic answer. "Detention, Carlos. Jay," Yen Sid called on the older boy "what is a mole?"

"It's a unit of measure" Jay answered having worked with it in his chemistry class daily. Yen Sid, although he didn't smile, looked pleased with the correct answer.

Carlos groaned and put his head down on the desk, he KNEW that answer and he hated getting answers wrong. But worse than that his mom told him to come right home after school and she wasn't going to see detention as an excuse for disobeying her orders. He rubbed the scar on his arm from the last time he didn't come home from school when she told him too.

"You gonna be ok?" Jay whispered, "you look like you're gonna pass out."

Carlos nodded, there wasn't anything Jay could do about the inevitable.

/

"I think we've got it!" Doug yelled as he ran into Evie and Mal's hospital room

Doug had been working with the radio club and the robotics team and the magical engineering team to try and figure out a way to send a signal through the barrier. Finding a way to contact Jay and Carlos was paramount in order to have a successful rescue mission. He knew Carlos would be working on a way to contact the mainland as well. He just hoped the younger boy could find the right parts to do it.

"Lets go try it" Mal said as she moved to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Nurse Flora said as she entered the room, "You're still not going anywhere until the doctor is satisfied with your improvement."

Mal flashed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"We've **already** started transmitting. Now we just have to wait till Carlos is able to respond."

/

Jay climbed into Carlos's window to find the boy on his mattress fiddling with the parts they had collected. Carlos looked up when he heard Jay enter and put his finger to his lips to signal Jay to be quiet as possible.

"Mom's asleep." he whispered and Jay carefully made his way over to the mattress.

"You ok?" Jay asked.

Carlos shrugged, "Just the usual."

"Let me see." Jay ordered.

"Jay, it's fine."

Jay gave the smaller boy a glare. "Fine." hissed Carlos as he removed his shirt revealing several new marks. The skin hadn't broken so Jay resigned himself knowing that there wasn't anything he could do.

"So tell me about this thing you're working on." Jay said in effort to distract the boy, it worked as Carlos started to explain his plan to enhance the radio to get, and hopefully send, signals to the mainland.

"We've got to find a way to contact them so that we know when they come back for us. So we can be ready. There I think I've got it, let's go to the tree house and try it out."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**danifan3000 - thats a pretty good idea.**

 **FlatFox - thank you for being so supportive.**

Winter had come to the isle. It wasn't the nice pretty winter that Auradon had with beautiful layers of snow, and colorful lights, festive tunes. No, the isle just got colder and the daily rain became daily sleet and muddy slush. Carlos shivered as he pulled the thread bear blanket over his shoulders in the tree house and continued to fiddle with the radio, he was so close to getting it working. He cursed under his breath as his numb fingers dropped the components he was working with yet again.

"Where's your jacket?" Jay asked as he climbed in and saw Carlos sitting there with just a t-shirt and shorts, "And your shoes?!"

Carlos looked up at him miserably and sneezed. "Mom took them." That was all he was really willing to say. The day before when he got home from school he took one look at his mother, and knowing he was in for a beating, ran away from her. Of course, she had sent Jasper and Horace after him to bring him back where she beat him extra and took away his shoes and jacket so that he couldn't go as far. He had to admit it was genius in a sadistic way, he could barely walk across the yard without his feet being so cold it was painful to walk there was no way he could make it to the docks or the bridge.

Carlos turned the knob and heard a rush of static he listened carefully changing the station after a few seconds hoping something would come through.

"Jay…...there? Answer ….. Please….. " A voice came through. Jay and Carlos looked at each other with excitement.

'Can you answer them?" Jay asked Carlos.

"We're here! Its Carlos and Jay!" Carlos excitedly said into the radio.

"Carlos?... Thank… gods" the reply said.

/

Doug rushed into the girls room. Evie and Mal had been sent back to their dorms from the hospital a few days before. "We got through!" Doug practically shouted.

Lonnie, Jane, Mal and Evie squealed in their excitement.

"So when do we go get them?" Jane asked, returning to a somber demeanor.

"Right now." Ben said "it'll take a couple hours to drive there. Doug can you tell them to meet at the bridge. The faster we can get in and out the better it will be. You'll stay here and keep contact with them, call me if there are any issues. Lonnie, Jane, lets go."

"What about us?" Mal said, hurt that she hadn't been included.

Ben shook his head, "not this time Mal, if what you said is true its especially dangerous for you to go back, and Evie's hand is still in a cast."

Mal shook her head blinking away tears, these were her brothers in a manner of speaking.

"Mal…"

"No, I'm going."

"Mal, do you trust me?" Ben asked taking her hands.

The purple haired girl nodded.

"Then let me do this."

Mal eventually nodded and sat down on the bed with Evie as the others left. Mal looked at her friend next to her and saw the worry etched on her face.

"They'll get them back."

Evie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Its just…. We never figured out how Carlos got back there in the first place…"

 **Thanks for reading, and as always I appreciate reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jay blew on his hands trying to warm them and looked down with concern at Carlos. Doug said to meet them near the bridge in 2 hours, they still had one hour to go and it was freezing. Neither of the boys could risk trying to get back to their parents houses for anything warmer to wear, they couldn't risk getting caught, again. Carlos was in a ratty t-shirt and shorts without shoes and already had the first stages of frostbite showing. Jay pulled Carlos into a dry overhang away from the wind and made him sit on a crate he dragged over before taking the smaller boys feet and holding them against his chest in effort to warm them.

Getting to the meeting place had been an ordeal itself, Jay had to practically carry Carlos part of the way and he hoped that they weren't followed. The minutes ticked by excruciatingly slow as they waited. "Jay.." Carlos said, his voice barely audible and his eyes glassy,

"Yeah pup?"

"I'm cold."

"I know." Jay decided to give up on the boys feet for the moment and tried to warm him by holding him against him. After what felt like an eternity he heard the sound of a vehicle driving closer.

"C, wake up, they're here." Jay said.

Carlos opened his eyes but it was obvious he wasn't really there. Jay heard the vehicle come into view and began to stand holding up Carlos.

"Mom?" Carlos whispered.

/

"Come on step on it" Lonnie urged the driver she looked at Jane and Ben nervously, they told Carlos and Jay 2 hours, and it was getting close. She looked out the window at the falling snow and worried about the boys on the isle, neither had left Auradon with clothing appropriate for winter weather and according to Mal and Evie all of them had taken all their clothes to Auradon with them not expecting to go back.

Jane looked back at Lonnie nervously, they were just getting to the bridge and with the weather it was making driving a little more difficult and once they passed the barrier the road got even worse. Ben looked worried too. But they couldn't turn back now.

/

"C, we have to run." Jay whispered to the boy next to him who looked ready to collapse as it was.

The vehicle he hoped was coming to rescue them was in reality the only vehicle already on the isle, Cruellas. Carlos nodded once but stumbled as he tried to take a step. Jay saw the other car in the distance finally making it across the bridge.

"Come on. We have to run." He looked to the right and saw Cruella and her henchman driving towards them on one side and on the left, further away, was the black royal car coming to save them. Jay half carried half dragged Carlos, who struggled to move his feet in a helpful manner, towards the left, towards safety.

Because of the weather, for once being helpful in slowing Cruella down, Jay, Carlos, Cruella, and the AKs all converged at roughly the same time. Jasper and Horace jumped out of the car and tried to grab Carlos from Jay at the same time Lonnie and Ben jumped out of their car swords drawn. Carlos felt like he was in the middle of a tug of war, Jay and Jane pulling him one way and Horace and Jasper pulling him the other. Lonnie swung her sword at Jasper who let go of the boy as he tried to avoid the (in all honesty, fairly dull) blade. It was all that was needed for Jay and Jane to yank Carlos out of Horace's grasp and pull him into the waiting car.

Cruella screeched and yelled and got out of her car chasing after them but Ben and Lonnie had managed to get into the vehicle themselves and close the doors and the driver stepped on the gas harder than he ever had in his life.

"Carlos!" Jane cried as she took a good look at the boy who was fading in and out of consciousness. His feet felt like ice but it was clear he had a fever as well as being chilled through. Bruises, welts, cigarette burns, cuts, and scrapes littered his body worse than when he had first arrived in Auradon and he had lost any weight he had put on and was once reduced to little more than skin and bones. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they passed the barrier and headed towards Auradon General Hospital.

When they finally made it to the hospital Mal, Evie, and Doug were waiting for them. Ben carried Carlos up the steps as Jay followed right behind and Jane and Lonnie a short distance behind them. It wasn't long until they had Jay cleaned up and sent on his way but Carlos was going to need some work. That much was obvious as the small boy lay unconscious in the sterile hospital room, he was wrapped in several layers of blankets and an IV hooked up for fluids and medication. Everyone else sat around the room waiting for him to wake.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. I love hearing what my readers think of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**6 months later...**

Carlos had been back in Auradon for about 6 months now. He had spent a month of that time in the hospital recovering physically from everything he had gone through. He had pneumonia and frostbite. Countless bruises and burns and then there was the emotional trauma. He still had to see someone every week to try to work on all that There was still no news on how Carlos had been abducted to begin with, or by whom, as the boy hadn't seen anyone when it happened. He was thrilled when he was allowed to move back into the dorms. Fairy Godmother and the other adults even ignored the fact that Mal and Evie usually slept in the boys room with them. Although Fairy Godmother put her foot down when Jane and Lonnie tried.

"Hey. A package came for you." Jay said tossing a small package to Carlos.

The younger boy looked confused, who would send him a package?. He opened up the box.

Inside was a leather dog collar and leash. Carlos thought it was for Dude until he lifted it out, it was too large for Dude. He looked at the dog ID tag attached to the collar. _CARLOS_

Well that was weird, Carlos felt a little shiver crawl over him, there was magic in this object, he could feel it. It was drawn to him, or he to it; he wasn't sure which.

As his thumb grazed over his name etched in the metal the magic came alive and the collar hovered out of his hands before flying at him and attaching itself magically around his neck. Carlos yelled and Jay ran over both boys frantically trying to remove the collar. Jay even tried to use his knife to cut it off but it wouldn't budge. Once Carlos realized it wasn't going to strangle him he calmed down enough to notice that there was a little note in the box and Carlos picked it up to read it:

 _Don't think I'm letting you go this easily. Remember who you belong to._

The End

 **Thank** **you to everyone that read, reviewed, liked, or followed this story.**


	16. AN

Hi Readers!

The start of my new story "Remember Who You Belong To" is up.


End file.
